sunshine(traduccion)
by sofiatorres660
Summary: una hermosa historia creada por shin shankai. narra una manera alternativa en la que nuestros personajes favoritos yokozawa y kirishima se conocen. que pasaria si yokozawa conociese a una abuela y su nieta y un dia se da cuenta de que la anciana no se encuentra bien?


Había sido otra frenética semana en la oficina, pero gracias a dios, el viernes el departamento de ventas había vuelto a estar en plenas fuerzas, después de que los empleados volvieran de sus vacaciones, hubiese sido planeado o no.

Yokozawa takafumi recogió sus posesiones y se dirigió a la salida, estaba prácticamente atardeciendo, siendo este el primer dia en salir relativamente pronto en las últimas dos semanas. Algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo iban a salir a tomar y henmi lo invito a unirseles. Henmi era uno o dos años más joven que él y la persona con la que mayor tiempo pasaba en el trabajo. Yokozawa había visto las vacilantes miradas del resto de compañeros ante la repentina invitación de henmi, muchos todavía no sintiéndose cómodos ante la presencia de yokozawa, probablemente sin saber cómo deberían comportarse frente a él en la noche de copas. Debido a esto el de ventas había rechazado amablemente el ofrecimiento.

El hombre de negocios hasta ahora había estado trabajando solamente durante tres meses en marukawa y notaba como algunos de sus compañeros aún se mostraban renuentes a hablar con el. Yokozawa sabía a la perfección que lucía como alguien distante, pero en realidad no era para nada un mal tipo. Era un hombre serio y verdaderamente un arduo trabajador, era acaso ese el motivo por el que la gente tenia cuidado alrededor suyo? Quería trabajar no solo para demostrar a sus superiores que era digno de su trabajo, sino que también para demostrarse a sí mismo que su mudanza a la ciudad no había sido simplemente por una mala ruptura.

Había estado quedando con alguien en su pueblo natal, habían estado saliendo durante tres largos años hasta que un dia su pareja lo saco a cenar y decidió romper su relación. Había sido tan repentino, inseguro de cómo responder prefirió escuchar los motivos de este. Su pareja había pedido un traslado en el trabajo y en vez de preguntar a yokozawa si quería acompañarlo, anunció que estaba siendo presionado por sus padres para casarse y que todo aquello era para complacerlos. El empresario ojiazul había estado callado durante toda la conversación, hasta que procesó la información y estalló. Se levantó de golpe de la mesa, pegando un puñetazo tremendo a su ahora expareja para luego salir del lugar sin mirar atrás por muy herido que se sintiese.

Los rumores en la oficina se esparcieron prácticamente la mañana siguiente, yokozawa no habiendo notado la presencia de un trabajador de la misma empresa en el restaurante la noche pasada. Tras pensarlo deliberadamente, el peliazul decidió renunciar a su trabajo y mudarse. Tras oír que su expareja se había transferido al sur el decidió ir al norte para probar suerte en tokyo.

Mientras su padre estaba en un viaje de negocios yokozawa se sentó en la mesa con su madre y sus dos hermanos quienes habían venido a cenar y les contó sus planes de mudanza. Independientemente de que estuvieran sorprendidos ninguno quiso comentar nada. Lo unico que pregunto su madre esa tarde era haber si le había comentado su decisión a su pareja. Habían pasado varios años desde que yokozawa había contado a su familia respecto a su orientación sexual. Al principio hubo muchas peleas y una cantidad desorbitada de tensión, sin mencionar lo incómodo de la situación, pero los años habían pasado y hoy en dia no habia problema con ese asunto. Explicó a su familia que había roto con su pareja y que era hora de un cambio.

Mientras que su madre y su hermana estaban preocupadas por su toma de decisiones, su hermano les recordó que desde pequeño el sueño de yokozawa había sido vivir y trabajar en tokyo. Su sobreprotectora hermana todavía se sentía renuente a aceptar, incluso sin tener ni voz ni voto en el asunto, fue su madre la que finalmente accedió con la simple condición de que aprendiera a cocinar. Yokozawa no pudo contener una sonrisa ante el comentario. Había estado interesado en la cocina desde que era un adolescente pero en esos tiempos era simplemente muy perezoso, demasiado metido en su pequeño mundo como para ayudar a su madre en las tareas de casa. Otra de las condiciones que se le impuso era que tendría que vivir con sus tíos a las afueras de tokyo hasta que encontrase un trabajo estable y haber ahorrado lo suficiente como para pagarse su propio apartamento. Yokozawa agradeció a su familia accediendo los términos de su madre. Esa noche el suelo de su habitación se llenó de sus pertenencias y cajas vacías para que pudiese empacarlas. Acabo pasando horas en su teléfono en busca de trabajo.

Había escrito la información de seis anuncios de trabajo y los llamaria la mañana siguiente, esperanzado de poder enviarles su currículum para poder conseguir una entrevista en los próximos días. Hubo un anuncio que le llamó la atención, buscaban un veterano en la sección de ventas en la afamada editorial de manga llamada marukawa. Yokozawa había sido desde su infancia un entusiasta lector de manga, prefiriendo la compañía de los libros sobre la incomodidad de hacer amigos, habiendo leídos muchos mangas pertenecientes a la editorial marukawa. Cuando tenía 12 años tuvo claro no solo que quería trabajar y vivir en tokyo sino que también quería convertirse en editor. Según fue creciendo y haciendo nuevos amigos su sueño de ser editor había ido perdiendo fuerza pero su sueño de trabajar en manga se hacia mas fuerte.

Graduarse del instituto le dio cientos de oportunidades al inteligente adolescente, pero todavía no se sentía seguro de irse lejos de su pueblo natal y como alternativa entró en la universidad al lado de su casa. Al principio no sabía muy bien que quería hacer pero resultó que era bastante bueno en todo lo relacionado con los negocios, investigación, presentación de informes y discursos de empresa. Según entró en la carrera que le atraía empezó a buscar trabajo. Si no hubiese sido por sus numerosas conversaciones con su profesor seguramente nunca hubiera tratado de probar diferentes trabajos para, en un futuro, asentarse en el que prefería.

Cuando finalmente se graduó, consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo como representante de ventas gracias a los consejos de su profesor. Yokozawa trabajaba más duro que la mayoría de los trabajadores fijos y tras dos años, el mismo recibió el trabajo de tiempo completo con la carga de atender a los clientes, pero tres años después de su ascenso, todo se fue al garete tras la ruptura con su pareja. Sus superiores se sintieron tristes con la noticia de su resignación, dado lo trabajador que era. De todas formas todos le desearon suerte en el intento de mejorar su carrera en tokyo.

En menos de una semana, yokozawa había empaquetado todas sus pertenencias, enviandolas a la casa de sus tíos y se despidió de su familia. Se montó en el shinkansen aguardando todas las posibilidades de el gran tokio. Tubo muchas entrevistas pero parecía que ninguna estaba teniendo éxito. Pensaba que había hecho una entrevista excepcional en marukawa pero su confianza se desvaneció según los días y las semanas pasaban sin respuesta alguna de la empresa. Tras tres semanas de espera yokozawa recibió la tan esperada llamada, siendo una profunda voz al otro lado de la línea la que le dio la enhorabuena por conseguir el puesto. Esa tarde celebró la noticia con sus conocidos y llamó a su madre que parecía contentisima por la noticia. Al fin y al cabo la mujer había estado secretamente preocupada por su hijo menor.

Le tomó otro mes entero para encontrar un apartamento seguro a 45 minutos en tren de marukawa. Sus tíos le ayudaron con la mudanza a su nuevo departamento. Se quedó a cenar y les preparó una sabrosa cena en simbolo de agradecimiento por dejarle vivir allí durante dos meses, hasta que se acostumbrara a la vida de la ciudad y trabajar en marukawa.

Un fin de semana mientras hacía el fregado, con el volumen de la televisión bajo y las cortinas recogidas siendo un brillante día, los rayos de sol atravesando su balcón y chocando contra el suelo de madera, yokozawa se limpió las manos y miró parte de la ciudad y por una vez en su vida se sintió real y verdaderamente solo. De repente su apartamento le pareció demasiado silencioso. Mientras intentaba poner una solución a ello, revisó las normas de apartamento y se dio cuenta que estaba permitido tener mascotas.

Al día siguiente, domingo, se acercó al refugio de animales más cercano, pensando por el camino si era una persona de gato o perro. Noto un muy alegre y energético cachorro,pero cuando ya tenía la decisión hecha un solitario gato en una jaula llamó su atención. Agachándose unos ojos azules divisaron un gato negro con manchas blancas en su estomago acurrucado en un rincón. Hecho un vistazo al nombre y llamó a sorata. Con los ojos abiertos mirando al felino y tras varios angustiosos momentos el animal se le acercó frotándose contra los barrotes de la jaula y sus dedos. El hombre de negocios escuchó a la mujer explicándole que sorata había sido abandonado por su anterior dueño y que se le había encontrado casi al borde de la muerte. Tardó muchos mese en recuperarse y ahora era bastante quisquilloso y desconfiado de los humanos. Excepto por lo de estar al borde de la muerte, yokozawa podía relacionarse con el felino, también abandonado por una persona que creía le quería. Parecía que dado que era un gato bastante mayor, 6 años, ninguna familia quería adoptar, siendo devuelto hasta dos veces por no ser una mascota "amorosa". Cuando yokozawa oyó el suave y contento prrr la decisión fue hecha: era una persona de gatos. Ese dia sorata volvió a casa con él, el lleno con un montón de cosas necesarias para cuidar de un gato. Y hasta este momento, dos mese, su adorable acompañante felino se había convertido en parte de su familia. Fue un trabajo duro pero lo único que sorata necesitaba era que su nuevo dueño fuera paciente y amable y hoy en dia si yokozawa no trabajaba durante los fines de semana el y sorata se tiraban en el sofá todo el dia , relativamente cerca concentrados en la compañía que les proporcionaba el otro.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos , yokozawa reprimió un bostezo entrando en el metro junto con muchos otros pasajeros que se dirijian a casa. Se sentó en un asiento, inclinándose un poco mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Obaachan rapido aqui. - el empresario se despertó de su aletargamiento cuando oyó la dulce voz de una niña. Miro a una niña que tiraba de la mano de su abuela a la vez que se apresuraban dentro del tren, sus expertos ojos notando que la señora se encontraba algo cansada.

-Disculpe- yokozawa inmediatamente se levantó, viendo como dos pares de ojos castaños se giraron a verlo- porfavor, usen my asiento- ofrece el ojiazul recibiendo una pequeña inclinacion de cabeza en forma de agradecimiento por parte de la mujer.

-Obachan daijobu?

-No pasemos tanto tiempo la próxima vez en el parque y tengamos que correr para coger el tren, vale?

-Gomen ne.- yokozawa vio como la niña dedicaba un puchero a su abuela. Dios si él fuera su abuela se hubiese derretido instantáneamente ante ese puchero. De Repente el metro comenzó a moverse desequilibrando a la niña que había estado de pie enfrente de su abuela, escapando un grito entre sus labios mientras se tambaleaba. En un instante la mano izquierda de yokozawa, dado que la derecha se estaba agarrando a una barra, salió disparada impidiendo que la niña cayera. Esos enormes ojos marrones le miraron en sorpresa.

-Estaras mucho mas segura sentada alado de tu abuela.- dijo el atractivo hombre, mirando fijamente al mal educado adolescente enfrente de él. No le tomó demasiado tiempo al joven para darse cuenta y levantarse huyendo despavoridamente. Yokozawa sin ningun esfuerzo levanto a la pequeña y la depositó al lado de su abuela.

-Arigato- fue recompensado con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se acurrucaba al lado de su abuela. Obaachan hoy en el colegio…..- aunque los ojos de yokozawa estaban puestos vagamente sobre un anuncio, sus oídos estaban atentos a la pequeña niña, mientras que esta hablaba de cómo se estaba preparando la escuela para el festival que se celebrará dentro de un mes - ne obaachan, crees que papá vendrá?- Los ojos azules echaron un rápido vistazo mientras que los marrones miraban a su abuela llenos de esperanza.

-Porque no se lo pregunta hiyori-chan?- el empresario vio como mobia la cabeza en negativa, su pelo recogido en coletas balanceándose al mismo compás.

-No puedo hacer eso, papa está demasiado ocupado últimamente, no quiero molestarle.. -Dios es tan mona. Ningun padre en su sano juicio pensaría que era una molestia.

-Hiyo-chan es una muy buena chica, nunca te quejas, pero a veces tienes que decirle a tu padre cómo te sientes. Al fin y al cabo él no sabrá cómo te sientes al menos que se lo digas?- su pequeña cara se arrugó pensando en lo que su abuela le acababa de decir - que tal si a la hora de cenar le preguntas cual es su horario, mira a ver si tiene como mínimo un par de horas que pueda pasar contigo.

-Mn..

Dejando de escuchar la conversación, por el telefonillo se anunció que llegaban a su parada. Haciéndose paso y colándose por entre otros pasajeros yokozawa se dirigió a las puertas de salida. Iba a salir del tren cuando sintió un suave agarre en su chaqueta azul marina. Mirando por encima de su hombro encontró a la pequeña mirarlo.

-Biby oniichan- sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente ante el dulce adiós , rápidamente dirigiendo su mirada a la señora, que todavía estaba sentada, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios quien parecía orgullosa por las buenas maneras de su nieta.

-Ah, adiós- balbuceo mientras le decia adios con la mano y se bajó del tren. Esa había sido la primera vez que alguien le había llamado oniichan. Vio como el tren partía del andén y entonces saliendo de su trance se dirigió hacia su casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abriendo el cerrojo de su puerta, yokozawa entró en casa y se quitó los zapatos- tadaima- pronunció bajito mientras caminaba a la sala mirando abajo hacia el gato negro y blanco que gateaba dirigiéndose junto a él. Su bienvenida fue un maullido, se agacho, acarició a su querido gato y luego fue a la cocina.- si,si lo sé, la cena- cogió el bol de sorata y lo lleno de comida seca para dejarlo nuevamente en el suelo.- prometo comprar atún mañana para ti.- dijo como disculpa a su gato y luego abrió la nevera a ver que podía comer el mismo. Nada le parecía apetecible asique cogió su teléfono y marcó a la tienda de noodles mas cercana del cual era un cliente habitual. Mientras pedía lo que siempre tomaba, internamente se disculpó con su madre pues estos últimos días no le había apetecido cocinar.

~~~~~~~~~

Las dos siguientes semanas, en contadas ocasiones, se encontraba con la pequeña niña y su abuela en el tren. Todas y cada una de las veces cedía su asiento a la señora y con su silenciosa y fulminante mirada hacía que cualquiera que se encontraba al lado saliera corriendo para que su nieta pudiese sentarse junto a ella. Tuvo un par de conversaciones con la menor, ella se quejaba de sus malas notas en matemáticas e inglés, siendo esas las dos asignaturas que mejor se le daban a yokozawa. Ella inmediatamente sacó uno de sus libros de la mochila para enseñarle que estaban dando en la escuela y lindamente se sonrojo cuando yokozawa señaló que tenía que ser bastante lista puesto que él no daba esa materia a su edad, fue entonces que aprendió que yo tenía 6 años. Durante los 45 minutos de trayecto junto a las damas, él intentaba hacer entender a hiyo las preguntas en vez de simplemente darle la respuesta, porque sino de qué otra forma iba a aprender?

De todas formas durante esta última semana había estado trabajando hasta tarde, haciendo su viaje en el tren solo dado que ya era entrada la noche. Yokozawa había sido el principal en dedicarse a organizar algunos documentos para mítines durante la semana. El viernes por la tarde había vuelto de su rápido descanso para comer, cuando lo llamaron a reunir con su jefe. Le comunicaron que el meeting planeado para el lunes iba a ser presentado por el. Yokozawa no se esperaba aquello para nada. Su superior había quedado impresionado por su excepcional trabajo al buscar información para las otras presentaciones, por lo tanto le dio la oportunidad de proporcionar y exponer la información por sí mismo. Pronto descubrió que no solo el personal de varios departamentos iban a acudir, sino que también los editores en jefe de japón y emeral además del mismísimo presidente. Le pasaron una lista de nombres para que la aprendiera lo mejor que pudiese y para no equivocarse en el número de copias que imprimiera.

Yokozawa se sintió algo nervioso cuando leyó la lista de nombres, pero esto es lo que había estado esperando. Quería ser reconocido tanto por su potencial como habilidades y esta era su oportunidad. El de ventas agradeció a su jefe por la oportunidad, este simplemente le quito importancia como si no fuese la gran cosa y le recomendó que fuera a casa puesto que el lunes sería un gran dia. El empresario vio como alguno de sus subordinados todavía siguen escribiendo en sus ordenadores pero considero que podía permitirse marchar antes, siendo él el que usualmente se quedaba hasta tarde. El peliazul agarró todas sus cosas, portatil y documentos incluido, para echarles un vistazo durante el fin de semana y se despidió de su equipo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saliendo del edificio yokozawa abrió su paraguas negro y se dirigió a la estación de metro, con la fuerte lluvia cayendo, mojando a los viandantes que corrían para encontrar refugio. El empresario bajaba las escaleras hasta el anden, preguntandose si vería a la niña y la abuela de nuevo ahora que había conseguido salir pronto de trabajar. No las había visto desde hace una semana… y aun asi esa hermosa sonrisa de hiyo aparecía en su mente de vez en cuando, cuando tenía tiempo libre en la oficina o simplemente cuando se tomaba una cerveza en su balcon.

Sentado en el tren estaba respondiendo un mensaje de su hermana cuando de repente.

-ah , oniichan- los ojos azules levantaron la mirada para ver a la niña mientras se colaba entre la multitud para llegar a el- konbanwa- le sonrió , para luego con esos ojos marrones mirar a su espalda dado que hoy también estaba con su abuela- obaachan mira quien es.

\- Hiyo-chan es de mala educación señalar con el dedo- vio como la menor se sonrojaba por la vergüenza mientras la señora se sentaba al lado suyo.

\- Justo estaba comentando con obaachan que no te habíamos visto en años y luego comente cuánto quería verte y aqui estas.

\- Mn , yo también estoy sorprendido, estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que tu, a ver si las veía- fue recompensado con esa enorme y brillante sonrisa- que tal van las preparaciones para el festival?

\- mn supongo que bien..- yokozawa levantó la ceja ante el desinterés de la niña en atender al festival. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la abuela viendo como entre juntaba las cejas en señal de tristeza. A lo mejor no había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntarle a su padre si podria ir al festival.

-um y que tal te ha ido en ingles y matematicas?- yokozawa intento cambiar de tema de conversación.

\- tube todas las respuestas correctas en mi examen de matemáticas.- estaba por felicitar a la menor cuando la niña soltó un grito y se tambaleó a causa del movimiento del tren. Justo como la última vez puso su mano para que esta no cayera.- deberías sentarte con tu abuela.

\- es más seguro.- dijo ella recordando lo que le había dicho la primera vez que se encontraron. Uso a yokozawa para que la ayudara a sentarse en el regazo de su abuela mientras hablaba de cocina. Era tan mona cuando se animaba tantísimo al hablar de cocina, aunque todavía era pequeña para poder hacer todo por sí sola , lo que la hacía enfurruñarse un poco, hinchando sus mejillas. Yokozawa presto algo mas de atención a la conversación cuando las oyó hablar de algo que a él tampoco solía gustarle.

\- si le echas un poco de azúcar puede que llegue a gustarte.-yokozawa vio como un par de ojos se giraron a mirar silenciosamente, por haber interrumpido lo que hiyori estaba diciendo.- ah lo siento, simplemente recordé que a mi tampoco me gustaba demasiado el tamagoyaki en su tiempo, asi que lo que hacía mi madre era echarle un poco mas de azucar, para hacerlo algo más dulce y en mi caso funcionó.

\- probemoslo obaachan-la sutilmente colorada mujer asintió, yokozawa preguntandose si se sentiria algo enferma. De todas formas su atención fue redirigida cuando una pequeña mano agarro la suya- a lo mejor oniichan se nos podría unir?

\- um….- era adorable lo amistosa que era pero él era un simple extraño para ellas y por ello que fuese tan indefensa y confiada era un poco preocupante. Si fuese su padre ahora mismo estaría flipando y la estaría explicando de los peligros de hablar y confiar en un extraño. Yokozawa levanto la cabeza en direccion a uno de los altavoces oyendo la voz computerizada que anunciaba la llegada a su estación.

\- ya hemos llegado a la estación de oniichan?

\- um- levantándose para dirigirse a la salida el hombre no pudo contenerse y se agacho para poder ver a la señora que estaba algo roja.- se encuentra bien?

\- obaachan no se a estado sintiendo bien por los ultimos dos dias y justo antes de entrar al tren dijo que se encontraba algo mareada.- confesó la niña.

\- a lo mejor un poco de aire fresco te venga bien. Cuando esta asintió, yokozawa la ayudó a levantarse y abrir un camino para que pudieran bajarse del tren y guiarlas hacia un banco. Rebuscando en su bolsillo sacó un limpio pañuelo y se lo dio a la pequeña.- puedes mojar el pañuelo un poco para tu abuela?- hiyori corrió al baño más cercano, volvió en unos segundos dándole el empapado pañuelo. Escurriendo el agua sobrante, yokozawa puso el pañuelo en la nuca de la señora, viendo como sus hombros se relajaban ante la fría sensacion contra su acalorado cuerpo.

\- obaachan…- hiyori agarro la mano de su abuela con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

\- puede caminar?

-creo que si.- cuidadosamente yokozawa la ayudó a levantarse y dirigirse a la salida donde una fresca brisa acarició sus caras mientras todavía llovía.

\- déjenme que las acompañe a vuestras casa para asegurarme de que no les pase nada.- noto como la anciana se giraba lentamente mirándolo un poco escéptica, con buen motivo la verdad, pero yokozawa fue rápido en sacar sus tarjetas de presentación de su cartera , entregando una a hiyori.- prometo que soy un empleado comun sin ningun tipo de secreto. Si todavía no se siente segura déjenme por lo menos pagarles un taxi. No creo que sea buena idea que tomé el tren enferma.

-ah, onichan trabaja en la misma compañía que papá.- dijo hiyori en alto, enseñando la tarjetita a su abuela. La noticia era una sorpresa para los tres.

~~~~~~~~~~

Después de unos largos 15 minutos en la acera yokozawa empezaba a sentirse frustrado- parece que no hay ningun taxi. Como de lejos esta tu parada de esta?- vio como la menor inclinaba su cabeza en señal de que pensaba en la respuesta.

\- estamos a diez minutos, pero la casa de mi hijo está a menos de diez andando.- dijo la abuela suavemente , sintiéndose bastante avergonzada de tener que apoyarse en el joven para mantenerse de pies dado que sus fuerzas estaban reduciéndose.

\- creo que podremos llegar a pie.

-pero obaachan….- dijo hiyori cuando sus ojos se abrieron mientras yokozawa coje a su abuela, llevando a la enferma señora a caballito. Parecía que no tenía las fuerzas ni para negarse, sus ojos cerrándose poco a poco, cayendo dormida por el cansancio.

\- puedes llevar mi maletín por mi?- Preguntó suavemente a la preocupada hiyori quien se había abotonado el chubasquero y puesto la capucha de este.

\- hay- pronuncio la pequeña cojiendo la matela en su pecho y la mochila con el ordenador en su hombro.

\- si empiezas a ver que pesa mucho avisa, vale?- Ella asintió viendo como él habría su paraguas intentando sujetar a la mujer en su espalda y tratando de tapar con el paraguas, que estaba resultando ser bastante dificil. Gruño frustradamente y lo mejor que pudo conseguir fue apoyarlo en su hombro derecho, tapando mayoritariamente a la anciana. Y asi marcharon por las solitarias calles yokozawa silenciosamente siguiendo a hiyori que iba corriendo unos pasos por delante, de vez en cuando girando sus rojas mejillas para comprobar que todavía la estaba siguiendo.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sintiéndose algo cansado, puesto que llevaba una mujer hecha y derecha en la espalda , incluso siendo la señora ligera como era, yokozawa levantó la mirada para ver el edificio mientras hiyo lo arrastraba a dentro y presionaba el botón del ascensor. Se adentro en el ascensor y le pidió que presionara el número 10 por ella, puesto que no era lo suficientemente alta para llear a él. No les tomó mucho para salir del ascensor y dirigirse a un apartamento localizado diagonalmente a la izquierda. Yokozawa hecho un vistazo a la placa "kirishima" preguntandose donde habia visto ese nombre antes. Dejando de lado aquello vio como la niña abría la verja y después con la ayuda de yokozawa la puerta .

-papa!

-hoy has llegado más tarde de lo normal- dijo el hombre antes siquiera de llegar a la entrada , paró repentinamente viendo al empresario empapado, con su madre inconsciente y su preocupada hija quitándose la chaqueta y los zapatos.- okaasan- soltó el atractivo hombre, yokozawa no pudo evitar pensar que lo era, mientras corría hacia su madre, retirando el paraguas de su hombro y tirándolo en el genkan. Le ayudo a bajar a su dormida madre de su espalda y luego yokozawa rápidamente se quitó los zapatos, silenciosamente ayudando al hombre confuso dejar a su madre en el sofá, con su cabeza apoyada en unos cojines.- hiyo-chan que paso?

-obaachan se a estado sintiendo mal por un par de días pero no quería que te lo contase. Antes se sentía mareada y onii chan pensó que no se encontraba muy bien en el tren y entonces la trajo a casa.

-hiyo, que te he dicho sobre hablar con desconocidos?

\- pero oniichan no es un desconocido, es muy amable. Coje el mismo tren que nosotras y siempre le deja el asiento a obaachan. El es el que me ayudó a entender las matemáticas y he acabado sacando un diez en el examen. Ah, y hoy nos hemos enterado que oniichan trabaja en marukawa al igual que papá.- La niña caminó hasta la cocina y subiéndose a su baqueta para agarrar dos vasos de la estantería y llenarlos de te. Cerro la puerta del armario y volvió a donde los dos adultos se encontraban, dándole uno a yokozawa quien lo cogió y lo bebió en unos escasos segundos, aliviando su seca garganta.

\- obachan quieres algo para beber?-, estaba acariciando la mejilla de la mujer, intentando despertarla de su sueño. Yokozawa levantó sus brillantes ojos azules para encontrarse con unos castaños.

\- es cierto, trabajo en marukawa, aquí tienes mi tarjeta de presentación.- yokozawa rápidamente le entregó la tarjetita- llevo trabajando allí tres meses.

\- ya veo…

\- note que tu madre estaba algo roja y sugerí que tomase un poco de aire fresco. Aunque en un principio funcionó empezó a perder fuerzas y necesitaba ayuda. Desafortunadamente no había ningun taxi cerca y me sentí obligado a traerla y acompañar a la pequeña.

\- debiste simplemente llamarme hiyo.- yokozawa se sorprendió con la severidad que dijo esas palabras mientras miraba a su hija.

\- pero tu dices que no soy lo suficientemente mayor para tener uno y obaachan nunca lo usa

\- pudiste pedirle ayuda a un policía.

\- pero oniichan….

\- no confíes en desconocidos!- yokozawa trago saliva mientras que los grandes ojos almendrados se llenaban de lágrimas, la menor dejó su vaso en la mesa y salió corriendo a su cuarto cerrando la puerta de golpe. El empresario observó como el castaño pasaba su mano entre sus desordenados mechones, suspirando a causa de su frustración.

\- espero que te disculpes más tarde con ella y le expliques que simplemente estabas preocupado por su abuela y ella al llegar tan tarde.

\- perdon?

\- eres un padre preocupado, lo que es normal, pero ella es una simple niña , no entendera tu reaccion al menos que le expliques claramente.- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda todavía empapado y pensó que ya era hora de marcharse puesto que no quería discutir con el hombre que apenas conocía- espero que tu madre se recupere pronto.- dijo y se giró para irse recorriendo el pasillo hacia la salida y poniéndose sus zapatos.

\- quien te crees para estar dándome sermones? - El empresario se cabreo ante el tono del hombre, recogió su paraguas, cerrandolo por ahora y se giró para mirar con mala leche al hombre.

\- que tal si demuestras algo de responsabilidad y cuidas de tu propia hija en vez de estar todo el rato confiando en tu madre para que lo aga por ti?

\- que?

-o mejor aun que tal si haces que tu mujer cuide de ella?- yokozawa señaló el anillo de compromiso que este llevaba en su dedo anular- tu madre está claramente agotada, hiyo dice que lleva unos días sintiéndose mal asique, ¡¿que tal si tomas tu papel como padre más responsablemente y cuidas de tu propia hija?!- el empresario dio un portazo cuando salió, estaba realmente cabreado por dentro. Tomo el ascensor hasta abajo y volvió a su propio apartamento que estaba a 45 minutos de alli andando. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrir su paraguas, necesitaba calmarse, quién demonios era él para saltar de esa manera?

Yokozawa paso una mano por su mojado cabello y dejo salir un suspiro, notando un ligero dolor de cabeza asomarse. No había planeado reaccionar asi pero habia sido testigos de muchos padres irresponsables con niños y enseguida adoptaba un papel de protector, porque cuando un niño no era la mayor preocupación de estos padre le sacaba de quicio. Eran lo suficientemente afortunados para tener un hijo, mientras que el, por mucho que le gustara la idea de tener niños, nunca sería capaz de amar tanto a una mujer para crear uno.

Desechando esos tristes y sombríos pensamientos, yokozawa entró a su piso, abriendo la puerta y yendo directamente al baño para tomar un caliente y relajante ducha para evitar ponerse enfermo por caminar bajo la lluvia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

El lunes llego antes de lo esperado, mientras se montaba en el ascensor de marukawa, presionando el botón de la planta de ventas y echándose hacia atrás dado que más gente estaba entrando en el elevador. El motivo por el que yokozawa se sentía temeroso el dia de hoy era porque después de darse la ducha, dar de comer a sorata y hacer arroz frito se había sentado a revisar los papeles para la reunión de hoy, echando un vistazo a los nombres de los asistentes, encontrando el nombre de kirishima en el. El era el editor en jefe de japón.

-Kirishima-san buenos días- saliendo de sus pensamientos, yokozawa levantó la cabeza mirando entre los trabajadores de marukawa para ver al hombre con el que había discutido el viernes por la noche con otro de los trabajadores, probablemente uno de sus subordinados. Los dos hombres hablaban tranquilamente, en cambio yokozawa intentaba mantenerse en un rincón fuera del alcance de la vista para evitar una escena. Había estado dudando de quedarse en casa pero independientemente de que el editor quisiese discutir con él cuando descubriese que el presentaba el meeting, estaba seguro que no montaría una escena delante de toda esa gente…..o eso esperaba.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, kirishima y el otro hombre saliendo de él lo que hizo que yokozawa suspiraba de alivio. La mujer al lado de él le miró disimuladamente pero él prefirió ignorarla, mientras revisaba los papeles, bajando en el piso de ventas y dirigiéndose a su escritorio. Tiró su maletín al suelo, yokozawa se sentó, sacando su portatil de la bolsa protectora y lo encendió. Tenía una hora antes de la reunión y quería que todo estuviera a punto para esta.

~~~~~~~~~

De Pies al lado de su jefe estaba yokozawa viendo como la sala se llenaba de personas.- tiene que ser prácticamente la hora de comenzar.- comentó el hombre.

-solo falta kirishima, ayer llamó al jefe para avisarle que iba algo retrasado con sus trabajo- el asistente del presidente , asahina , le informó a la vez que la gente se sentaba.

\- La madre de kirishima-san está en el hospital, justo está volviendo de la cita con el especialista para saber cual es el diagnosis.- yokozawa miró a su superior quien se había movido para acercarse más a él y poderle contar que estaba ocurriendo con kirishima.

\- Espero que no sea muy serio.- susurro en respuesta yokozawa. Aunque había conseguido llevar a la abuela y la niña a casa sanas y salvas, su enfermedad parecía haber sido más grave de lo que en un principio le pareció.

\- Yo también, al fin y al cabo han sido solo tres años desde que su mujer murió por culpa de una enfermedad.- yokozawa palideció ante esta noticia inesperada, sintiéndose verdaderamente mal al recordar cómo había estallado.

\- se encuentra bien yokozawa-kun?

\- eh sí - rápidamente se vertió un vaso de agua para beber de una vez la mitad de este

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar al atractivo editor en jefe, disculpándose por su tardanza y luego se sentó al lado de su subordinado. A la vez que se sentaba y echaba un vistazo a los papeles colocados frente a él, levantó su vista para a continuación abrir sus ojos al ver quien era el que daba la presentación. Yokozawa trago rápidamente la otra mitad del vaso, rompiendo el contacto visual con kirishima y aclaró sus garganta, empezando la reunión agradeciendo a todos por presentarse. Conscientemente intentaba recordarse a sí mismo no hacer contacto con el atractivo pero casualmente vestido editor.

Yokozawa estaba decidido en pedirle unos minutos a solas al hombre para poder disculparse apropiadamente , pero cuando o como no lo sabía exactamente, asique prefirió concentrarse en el meeting que tenía entre manos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ah kirishima-kun, que te parecio como lo hizo yokozawa en su primera presentación? - el empresario se irguió abriendo ligeramente los ojos y dirigiéndose a donde su superior y el editor en jefe de japón estaban. Su superior había estado charlando con el presidente y asahina pero ahora estos habían sido reemplazados por kirishima.

\- es bastante directo- el empresario trago saliva, preguntándose si el mayor estaba devolviendola por la bronca que le había echado un par de días atrás, pero en cambio vio como su superior se tronchaba de risa.

\- si que lo es, pero creo que de vez en cuando necesitas exactamente eso , no lo cree?

-en definitiva.- yokozawa intentó distraerse extrayendo el pendrive del ordenador y apagando el proyector. - te importa que te pida unos segundos con él?- El empresario de cabello oscuro se encogió levemente cuando su jefe les dijo que se tomaran su tiempo y volvió al departamento de ventas solo.

La sala de conferencias estaba rodeada de un incómodo y mortal silencio hasta que yokozawa sin pensar hecho un vistazo al editor en jefe, quien misteriosamente no estaba haciendo otra cosa que mirar cada uno de sus movimientos, con los brazos entrelazados sobre su ligeramente arrugada camisa. Cerrando sus ojos por unos escasos segundos yokozawa repentinamente se giró hacia kirishima e hizo una reverencia

\- kirishima-san me disculpo por como me comporte el otro dia , no tenia ningun derecho a decir ese tipo de cosas. Si desea informar a la empresa de esto…..

\- porque aria tal cosa? Interrumpió kirishima, con la cabeza algo inclinada mientras que yokozawa levanta la suya con los ojos y la boca abiertos aunque no decía nada.- si no hubiese sido por tus palabras tan directas a lo mejor habría seguido usando a mi madre sin preocuparme por su salud y bienestar.

\- como esta ella?, he escuchado que está en el hospital.

\- el hospital es donde debe de estar. A estado ocultando su enfermedad de mi padre y no a estado comiendo apropiadamente, asique por muy horrible que suene estoy contento de que colapsara, alertarnos de que no se encontraba bien. También espero que haya aprendido la lección, por haber sido una tonta e intentado ocultarlo.- yokozawa asintió de acuerdo con lo que le habían dicho. Él hubiese pensado lo mismo si su madre hubiese estado ocultando su enfermedad.- está recibiendo un tratamiento y si todo va bien en una semana le darán el alta.

-y..y tu hija?- Kirishima callado miró al extraño hombre- pudiste explicar lo que sucedía? Todavía es una niña.

\- nunca le he levantado la voz asique lo que viste la última noche fue la primera vez que ocurría, me siento algo avergonzado por ello.

\- es de esperar, eres un padre soltero , cuidando de una adorable hija que de repente trae un extraño a casa. Si estuviera en tus zapatos seguro que habría reaccionado de la misma manera.- kirishima levantó una ceja ante el comentario del de ventas. Asique aunque llevará su anillo el hombre sabía que estaba soltero.

\- asique crees que mi hija es adorable?- kirishima sintio su corazon moverse un poco cuando el hombre en frente suyo se sonrojo ligeramente.

\- n..no lo digo en una manera sospechosa.- era hasta un poco cómico como levantaba sus manos para defender sus palabras- es solo… cuando sonríe…..es como la luz del sol.

-a si?

\- em….después de que levantasen la voz pudiste explicar el porqué?- yokozawa decidió rápidamente cambiar de tema , esperando que el mayor no le preguntara que explicara más elaboradamente lo que quería decir con sus palabras anteriores.

\- le dije cómo me sentía, pero su pequeña cabeza de seis años todavía encontraba dificil entender mi reacción repitiendo una y otra vez que su onii chan era una buena persona.

Kirishima sintió como sus labios se separaban y por alguna extraña razón su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho al ver como una pequeña y tierna sonrisa adornaba la cara del yokozawa.

\- tu hija es la primera en referirse a mí de ese modo.

\- Ya veo..- los ojos azules por fin se encontraron con los almendrados, con la anterior entrañable expresión completamente desvanecida haciendo pensar al editor si la había simplemente imaginado.

\- con tu madre en el hospital , as planeado como vas a cuidarla? O quizas as cojido un tiempo libre?

\- la verdad tus palabras de que tomara la responsabilidad por mi mismo llegaron hondo. Cuando mi esposa seguía viva cuidaba de hiyo y de mi, pero ahora que se a ido he estado batallando para hacer las cosas bien.- kirishima no tenía ni la más remota idea de él porque le estaba soltando toda esta información personal al hombre.

\- has perdido a la persona con la que creías pasarías el resto de tu vida, asique vas a necesitar tiempo para acostumbrarte.

\- parece ser que soy jodidamente lento en acostumbrarme.

\- seguro que encuentras la manera, todo el mundo lo hace después de una ruptura… digo, después de perder a alguien.- kirishima se fijó en el comentario de yokozawa. Reflexionando en el pequeño desliz de yokozawa, kirishima pensó que lo mejor seria dejarlo pasar y suspiro en desesperación.

\- con mi madre enferma no tengo ni idea de qué hacer. Nos mudamos a este apartamento hace simplemente dos mese y todavía no conozco a los vecinos. Hiyo dice que hay una chica de su clase que vive unos pisos más abajo, pero sin siquiera haberme presentado parece un poco de mala educacion pedirles que cuiden de hiyo durante la tarde mientras estoy trabajando.

\- no puedes salir del trabajo antes?

\- el final de ciclo está a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- ah- aunque yokozawa era relativamente nuevo había oído sobre el ciclo y cuan caóticas se volvían tanto japón como emeral. A veces los trabajadores de su departamento ayudaban si les era posible, pero hasta ahora yokozawa jamás había trabajado con la sección manga y estaba completamente ocupado lidiando con las ventas y visitando numerosos clientes y librerías de las que se encargaba. Su superior le había recomendado que primero se familiarizan con todo lo que suponía ser un representante de ventas en marukawa antes de intentar que se metiera en asuntos relacionados con el ciclo.- puedo ayudarte?

-eh ?-kirishima se sorprendió de la pregunta, girando a ver a yokozawa para darse cuenta de que el estaba igual de sorprendido.

Yokozawa se rascó ligeramente su azulado cabello- ventas puede ser un caos a veces pero no tan bajo presión y agitada como japón y emeral, tampoco estoy muy seguro puesto que solo he estado trabajando aquí por un corto periodo de tiempo. He oído a henmi hablar de lo tremendamente ocupados que podéis llegar a estar y teniendo en cuenta que tu eres el editor en jefe tienes que asegurarte que todo va perfectamente en japón puesto que tus subordinados confían en tus habilidades y liderazgo para que podáis pasar por ese periodo tan duro.

\- bueno…

\- ah, lo siento, que yo te pregunte si necesitas ayuda, seguramente suena raro viniendo de una persona que no conoces prácticamente.- yokozawa se sintió increíblemente avergonzado. Qué demonios estaba diciendo?- No entiendo ni porque te estoy diciendo estas cosas….

\- después de un breve periodo de silencio, en el que kirishima estaba seguro había sido agonizante para el otro hombre, debatiendo en su propia cabeza si pensaba de él como una persona extraña… pero en cambio

\- lo decias en serio?

\- huh? Los ojos azules repentinamente se abrieron ligeramente mientras kirishima se les acercaba, el hombre no más alto que el, pero por alguna razón el que estuviera de pies a unos pocos centímetros de él hacia que su corazón latiese en su cavidad torácica y que sus latidos retumbaban en sus orejas. Bajo su vista cuando la mano izquierda de kirishima se enredó alrededor de su muñeca izquierda.

\- si te pido por ayuda, realmente me harias ese favor?

\- yo…- mirando a los marrones ojos esperanzados no había manera de que yokozawa pudiese negarse.- si- el de ventas trago saliva y fue recompensado con una hermosa sonrisa . por que tenia que ser tan atractivo? Y porque esa sonrisa tenía que recordarle a la luz del sol una vez más?

\- estaremos a tu cuidado.- dijo kirishima a la vez que se inclinaba lo que tomó a yokozawa de sorpresa, soltando el agarre que tenía en su muñeca. Irguiéndose el editor en jefe sacó su teléfono.- qué tal si intercambiamos numeros?

\- ah, por supuesto.- habiendo intercambiado número y emails los dos hombres salieron de la sala de conferencias puesto que otra gente intentaba entrar, obviamente habiendo reservado la sala con anterioridad. Hicieron el camino al ascensor callados pero antes de que yokozawa pudiese entrar en el kirishima metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un manojo de llaves extra.

\- llamaré a la escuela de hiyo para informar lo que está ocurriendo, para que la tengan allí hasta que vayas a recogerla para llevarla a casa.- Asintiendo con la cabeza silenciosamente guardó las llaves que le habían dado en el bolsillo y presiono el botón del piso de ventas.

\- gracias yokozawa- el hombre le sonrió una vez más y aunque pudo ver el cansancio en su mirada, dado que su semana iba a ser igual de caótica que el final de su anterior semana, Había puro alivio y verdadero agradecimiento en ella mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yokozawa aparco fuera del colegio pagando el parquímetro para luego mirar a la niña, sentada en las escaleras de entrada junto a una profesora, estaba leyendo un libro y todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Entró en el colegio sintiéndose algo nervioso según avanzaba.

-hiyori- ella levantó la cabeza de golpe al escuchar aquella profunda pero familiar voz, levantandose rapidamente y abriendo la boca sorprendida al ver quien la había venido a recoger.

\- soy yokozawa takafumi. He venido a recoger a la hija de kirishima por el.- yokozawa para demostrar su identidad sacó su cartera de su bolsillo trasero para enseñar su carnet a la profesora que cuidaba de hiyo.- ella estara a mi cuidado mientras su abuela se encuentre mal y en el hospital.

\- oniichan- incluso antes de que la profesora pudiese ojear el DNI del empresario, huyó corrió escaleras abajo y estrujó su pequeño cuerpo contra la pierna de yokozawa, sus libros y mochila completamente olvidados, mientras arrugaba su pantalón gris. A lo mejor, asustada con todo lo que le había ocurrido a su abuela durante el fin de semana y la pelea con su padre, pensó que nadie vendria a por ella.

\- kirishima-san llamar antes para informarnos de la situación y que dejásemos a hiyori en el cuidado de yokozawa-san por el momento.- el empresario de pelo oscuro asintió a la profesora quien bajaba con la mochila y libros de hiyori tras comprobar quien era, además de que kirishima había descrito al hombre por teléfono.

La profesora vio como yokozawa metía los libros de la niña en su rosa mochila y la cerraba. En vez de dársela a la menor, esté la colocó sobre su amplio hombro dando su gran mano a la pequeña de seis años quien ya había soltado su fuerte agarre en el pantalón.

\- Ikimashou ka?

\- hai- yokozawa hizo una pequeña reverencia a la profesora mientras Yo la saludaba con la mano- byby sensei- vio como los dos abandonaron el edificio, hiyori brincando al lado del alto hombre, charlando mientras se dirigían a la estación más cercana para llegar a casa. Alto, cabello oscuro y bastante atractivo, parece algo distante pero tiene un corazón de oro debajo de su ruda apariencia. La profesora rio ligeramente recordando como el director le había dicho que kirishima había descrito a su amigo….y solo podía concordar con lo acertada que era la descripcion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esa tarde yokozawa se la paso escuchando a hiyori hablar de la escuela, el festival y como esperaba que su abuela se recuperara pronto, mientras hacían la cena. Le dio a ella el fácil trabajo de separar la lechuga para que la pusiese en el bol al igual que lavar los tomates cherrys antes de que los hechara junto a la lechuga. Ella se enfurruño diciendo que era lo suficientemente mayor y cuidadosa como para manejar un cuchillo, pero esta noche no ocurriría pues era yokozawa el que estaba cortando los tomates y las zanahorias para el curri.

-Mo, oniichan, eres un preocupon. - el empresario le saco la lengua, ella riendo mientras estaba encima de la banqueta al lado del fregadero. Su siguiente trabajo era lavar el arroz antes de ponerlo en la mulinex . - oni chan me enseñaras a hacer tu tamagoyaki?- era tan mona cuando se preocupaba por decir sus deseos en alto

\- que tal cuando terminemos de preparar la cena hacemos unos bentos?

\- mn - y la niña comenzó a hablar de cómo se estaba haciendo amiga de una chica llamada yuki , la que vivía unas plantas más abajo y como dentro de poco serían muy buenas amigas de tal forma que puedan pasar la noche en casa la una de la otra. Yokozawa no pudo más que sonreír ante la emoción de hiyo.

~~~~~~~~

Más tarde esa tarde yokozawa ollo como la puerta de la entrada se habría, yendo pasillo abajo,hasta ahora habiendo estado leyendo el periódico en la mesa de la cocina, y observo a kirishima quitarse los zapatos.

\- okaeri nasai- yokozawa bio como los ojos castaños lo miraban- que?

\- oh no, no es nada , tadaima yokozawa- al llegar a la sala de estar kirishima pudo oler el delicioso y apetecible aroma del curry y su estomago rugió sin querer.

\- sientate, calentar el curri.

Kirishima se limitó a observar agradecido al hombre que se movía por la cocina sabiendo donde estaba cada cosa aunque solo hubiese estado unas pocas horas allí.- que tal hiyo?

-sorprendida de verme esta tarde, pero se puso muy contenta cuando le anuncié que estaría recojiendola y cuidandola esta semana.

\- bueno era de esperar, ella habla mucho de ti.- kirishima dijo agradeciendo al hombre que estaba sirviendole la ensalada y el curry para después ir a por una cerveza para el castaño.

\- hemos preparado bento, hiyo a estado muy atenta a que hiciéramos uno para ti.- kirishima sonrió al notar que yokozawa estaba refiriéndose a su hija tal y como él lo hacía. Al principio fue muy formal llamándola por su nombre completo pero apenas unas horas juntos y ya se había convertido en hiyo.- tambien la he ayudado con sus deberes y como ya sabes está en la cama y durmiendo.

\- no es un poco raro estar fotografiando a los hijos de otros? -Kirishima observó a un avergonzado yokozawa que se rascaba la nuca, revolviendo sus cabellos oscuros en todas las direcciones.

\- ah simplemente pensé que te tranquilizó ver que estaba durmiendo plácidamente.- el editor rió entre dientes ante el razonamiento del de ventas y metió una cucharada de curry en su boca. Cerrando los ojos por un momento para saborearlo. Era tan superior a uno de sobre.

\- sabes yokozawa, has estado aquí menos de un dia y ya estas haciendome la vida mucho más fácil, puede que no quiera que acabe nunca.- el mayor vio como yokozawa se sonrojaba por sus palabras, inclinando su cabeza a la vez que le veía levantarse de la mesa y hablar de cómo era hora de que se marchase- yokozawa?- vio cómo el hombre dio un pequeño salto girando lentamente y mirándolo - oyasumi nasai.

-oyasumi.- el de ventas salió huyendo, con el latido de su corazón haciendo eco en sus orejas, mientras que el editor sentado en la mesa se preguntaba por que el suyo estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, y de repente sonrió para sí mismo pensando que el de ventas estaba siendo terriblemente lindo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Durante la siguiente semana kirishima volvía a casa con su hija cenada, bañada y durmiendo plácidamente. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que se había unido la niña a yokozawa, pero con yokozawa escuchando a cada palabra que la niña decía , tanto enseñando varias cosas como matemáticas , inglés o a cocinar , el propio kirishima se había empezado a acostumbrar a la vida con el de ventas. Era muy mono la manera en que había entrado a una pastelería para escoger postres y que los pudiesen probar y tambien como le leía historias a hiyo antes de dormir.

La tarde del miercoles habia sido especialmente memorable para kirishima. El editor había advertido a yokozawa que seguramente no llegaría pasadas las doce, debido al trabajo acumulado, y este había dicho que se quedaría con hiyo hasta que regresara. Cuando atravesó la puerta de entrada, exhausto por el largo dia en la oficina avanzó por el pasillo hasta la sala para encontrar a yokozawa durmiendo en el sofá, enroscado como un gato y exhalando en largas respiraciones. Kirishima no supo lo que se le había metido esa noche, mientras se agachaba rozando sus dedos contra la ceñida frente, viendo como se suavizaba a la vez que yokozawa se giraba, balbuceando incoherencias lo cual, por supuesto, era adorable de ver. Su corbata estaba suelta , su camisa arrugada y blanca por fuera del pantalón y con unos botones desabrochados revelando una pálida y tersa piel. Mientras kirishima veía como subía y bajaba el estomago de yokozawa encontró un poco alarmante el hecho de que observar el de ventas le resultase excitante .

Rápidamente despertó al hombre de su sueño no queriendo pensar en ello, estando bastante seguro de que el empresario estaba ayudandolo simplemente porque encontraba adorable a su hija y nada más. Los ojos azules se abrieron y lo miraron -okaeri nasai- balbuceo el de ventas con una mano frotando el cansancio de sus ojos. -

Gracias por quedarte yokozawa- dijo kirishima y ayudó al hombre a levantarse sobre sus dos pies , mirando como este se arreglaba el atuendo sin darse cuenta de lo retorcido que había estado hasta hace unos segundos. Esa noche los dos se despidieron pero por mucho que lo intentase, mientras que kirishima se encontraba en la cama mirando el negro techo simplemente no podía sacar la imagen de un yokozawa desnudo de su cabeza.

Después de mucho retorcerse y dar vueltas, y sobretodo después de mucho pensar , kirishima se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la sala, encendiendo una lámpara y girando a ver la foto enmarcada de su sonriente esposa. Un jarrón lleno de flores se encontraba al lado de su foto y altar, el cual yo le había contado las habían comprado de regreso a casa para su mama, siendo su oni chan el que sugirió la idea. Mientras se encontraba hay de pies, revisando todas las interacciones que había tenido juntos y lo mucho que se había convertido en parte de su vida, kirishima dejó salir un pequeño chasquido.

Nunca pense que volveria a pasar. Murmuró kirishima a altas horas de la noche, se quitó su sortija y la metió en un compartimento del altar de su mujer para a continuación cerrarlo. No había otra forma de describir este sentimiento a parte de que simplemente se estaba enamorando.

El jueves y el viernes la oficina fue un caos de susurro cuando la gente se dio cuenta que no llevaba más su anillo. Kirishima deseaba que le preguntasen por él, pero nadie parecía estar preparado todavía por miedo a herir sus sentimientos. El hombre se preguntaba si ese cotilleo llegaría a oídos de yokozawa, deseando que fuera tan audaz como para preguntarle por que ya no lo llevaba. Pensó que el hombre lo podía haber notado el jueves pero cuando llego a casa el mismo parecía agotado y se había puesto los zapatos a todo correr y marchado.

Kirishima salió de sus pensamientos cuando la voz computerizada le avisó que había llegado a su estación, rápidamente levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida. Con su maletín y una bolsa de una pastelería en mano se dirigía a casa. Habia cojido tres postres de te verde de bavarian para ellos, ya pudiendo imaginar la cara de alegría en su adorable hija pues no solo traía el postre como sorpresa sino que también estaba regresando pronto a casa ahora que el ciclo había terminado.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kirishima entro a casa preguntandose porque nadie lo había recibido, habiéndose acostumbrado a ser saludado por el de ventas. Recordo no haber habisado ni a yokozawa ni a hiyo de que hoy llegaria tarde. Haciendo su camino por el pasillo silenciosamente se paró justo en la entrada de la sala escuchando la conversación que la pareja estaba teniendo.

\- eh, quieres que yo valla al festival este sabado?

\- papa no podra venir.

\- estas segura de que no podra venir o simplemente lo estas suponiendo porque todavía no le has preguntado?- Los ojos almendrados vieron como las mejillas de su hija se sonrojaban, pues el de ventas había descubierto su inofensiva mentira. Hiyo rápidamente se levanto de la mesa y depositó los platos y cubiertos sucios en el fregadero.- Hiyo, porque no quieres preguntar a tu padre sobre el festival?- Yokozawa se había levantado y caminando hasta quedar al lado de la menor, posando su mano en su cabeza, pasando sus dedos por su suelto, suave y sedoso cabello.

\- porque seguro es una molestia para el.

\- por que piensas eso?

\- porque la mamá de hina-chan lo dijo.- los dos hombres inclinaron la cabeza al oír la respuesta, intrigados por saber a lo que se refería.- hina-chan pidió a su madre que fuera al festival y ella dijo que era una molestia cuando está intentando volver a trabajar después de haber tenido a su hermanito.- yokozawa dejó salir un suspiro. Los adultos a veces olvidaban que su actitud y sus palabras podían dejar una impresión duradera en los niños.

\- hiyo.- tanto yokozawa como hiyori se asustaron, pues ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que kirishima había regresado a casa del trabajo y ahora estaba haciendo señas de que se acercara. Yokozawa sonrió al ver a la pequeña algo dubitativa pero se secó las manos y dirigió a donde su alto padre se encontraba. - no me habia dado cuenta de que hiyo ocultaba algo de mí.- los grandes ojos le miraron por un segundo para que al siguiente volviesen a mirar el suelo. Agachándose en frente de su chica favorita posó su mano en el pequeño hombro.- hiyo puede pedirme lo que sea.

\- mañana es el festival de la escuela ...y….estare cantando y cocinando.- kirishima asintió secretamente sabiendo aquello pues recibia información de su profesora. Quería que hiyori supiera que la estaba escuchando, con todo lo que le había sucedido hasta ahora en su corta vida- se que papá está ocupado ….crees que podrás venir…..aunque sea solo por poco tiempo?

\- papa a terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer en la oficina asique puede pasar todo el fin de semana con hiyo y yokozawa.- vio como sus ojos se expandieron y su cara se transformaba gracias a una enorme sonrisa.- me encantaría atender al festival de mañana con hiyo y yokozawa.

\- oniichan papa ha dicho que si!.- hijo corrió a donde el empresario estaba sentado, en la mesa , y salto de arriba a abajo por la pura emoción. Yokozawa la cogió y la puso encima de sus muslos mirandola hacia arriba.

\- lo único que tienes que hacer es ser valiente y preguntar a tu papá las cosas. El escuchara de corazón todas las cosa que digas y te dira si se puede o no. Y si te dice que no seguro que te explica por qué no es posible o por que no puede hacerlo.

\- mn, arigato oniichan.-la niña lo abrazó y río en su oreja. Mirando por encima del hombro de la pequeña los ojos azules se encontraron con los castaños, el editor en jefe todavía arrodillado en el suelo , con sus manos en las piernas, es entonces cuando yokozawa se dio cuenta que su anillo de compromiso no estaba donde debía. Su corazón retumbó en sus orejas ante el abrupto descubrimiento, pero rápidamente recobró la tranquilidad, bajando a la hija del editor en jefe de sus piernas mientras el propio kirishima había estado silenciosamente observando cómo interactúaban .

\- asegúrate de agradecer a tu padre adecuadamente.- yokozawa la dejo en el suelo y ella se dio la vuelta de golpe corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre.- arigato papa, daisuki.- kirishima se derritio ante la ternura y se levantó del suelo cojiendo a su hija en brazos y apoyándola en su codo a la vez que se dirijia a la cocina.

\- has hecho la cena para mi?

\- le he dicho a onichan que el nikugalla es uno de tus platos favoritos, asique hemos hecho el mejor nikugalla del mundo.- proclamó en alto mientras su padre la dejaba en una de las sillas y sacaba una cerveza de la nevera para a continuación inspeccionar la comida que le habían preparado yokozawa y hiyo con todo su cariño .- oniichan es el mejor cocinero.!

\- incluso más que obaasan?- los dos hombres la vieron sonrojarse.

\- tam...también amo la comida de obaa-chan. - kirishima río pues solo la estaba tomando el pelo un poco.

\- imagina en todo lo que le vas a poder contar a obaachan cuando salga del hospital, además estas comiendo tamagoyaki seguro esta muy impresionada.

-mn- los grandes ojos marrones miraron al empresario en frente- onii-chan daijoubu?

\- ah, si solo estaba preguntandome como esta tu madre.

\- esta mucho mejor pero todavía se quedara un par de días más en el hospital.

\- ya veo…

\- ah, no puedes deshacerte de nosotros tan rápido.- kirishima le guiño y vio cómo el hombre se sonrojaba.

\- no..no era eso…- hiyo no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría y volvió a mirar a su padre.

\- después del festival podemos ir a visitar a obaachan?

\- esa es una fantastica idea.- kirishima empezo a comer - yokozawa este es el mejor nikugalla que alla probado en mi vida.

\- estas….- yokozawa comenzó intentando decir que estaba exagerando cuando hiyo le dio una palmadita en la mano, regalandole otra de esas brillantes sonrisas.

\- ves, te dije que le gustaría, oniichan.

\- porfavor cocina otro dia lo mismo.

\- hai!

\- deberia….deberia ir yéndome .

\- eh? - los dos kirishima se sorprendieron mientras el de ventas se levantaba de su silla.

\- pero onichan debería quedarse a dormir, al fin y al cabo mañana vamos al festival.- hiyori dijo mirando a su padre que asintio a su comentario.

\- quedarme aqui? Con los dos?- otra vez los dos kirishi más asintieron con la cabeza, los dos pensando que era una gran idea que se quedara.- no, mejor me marcho.

\- oniichan?- hiyo llamo confundida mientras veía al hombre marcharse. Kirishima se sentía tan confundido como su hija ante el repentino cambio de actitud del de ventas. Todo estaba yendo tan bien y simplemente por ese comentario lo había hecho huir? porque?- papa no podemos dejarle ir asi sin mas. Ve y trae a oniichan de vuelta.!- dejando su tenedor kirishima se levantó de su asiento. La determinación se podía ver en su mirada, poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su hija.

\- quédate aquí y espera a que volvamos, está bien?- Ella estuvo de acuerdo sabiendo que su padre volveria con su oniichan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le pareció que el ascensor tardó siglos en llegar a la planta baja, pero kirishima rapidamente corrio fuera del edificio mirando a la derecha e izquierda intentando localizar al hombre huyendo. Sus ojos lo divisaron media calle más abajo y corrió detrás del hombre.

\- yokozawa esperame!

Vio como se paraba tras escuchar su voz, rápidamente dándose la vuelta para comprobar que no estaba oyendo o imaginando cosas.

\- Vuelve a casa, no deberías dejar a tu hija sola

\- ella está bien, la puerta está cerrada con llave. - kirishima tomó aire pensando que verdaderamente tenía que hacer algo mas de ejercicio.

\- eso no…

-porque te fuiste?- soltó kirishima, interrumpiendo lo que fuese a decir yokozawa.-hiyo y yo queremos que te quedes. - vio como esos expresivos ojos apartaban la vista.

\- no puedo hacer eso.

\- porque?

\- porque….

\- porque que?- repitió kirishima esperando pacientemente a que el hombre desvelara todo. Pero el no aparecia por la labor a contarlo.- animaste a hiyo a contarme sus sentimientos, porque no puedes hacer tu lo mismo?

\- porque me sentire demasiado comodo!,y si me siento cómodo, me empezara a importar!.- yokozawa dijo de golpe. Sus brillantes ojos azules mirando al hombre castaño, como si aquello tuviera todo el sentido del mundo.

\- que tiene de malo sentirse cómodo…...y que te importemos?

\- cuando me importan, las cosas se vuelven serias para mi….- kirishima sintió su propio corazón latir con fuerza. Podría ser que el hombre no estaba solo aquí porque pensaba que su hija era mona?- como puedo pensar asi cuando solo os he conocido a hiyo y a ti por un periodo de tiempo tan corto?- por supuesto el editor en jefe pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero él no quería huir de esos sentimientos como el de ventas precia querer hacer.- si interpreto mal las cosas, será muy dificil pasar por eso una vez mas…. Y me gusta trabajar en marukawa y vivir en tokyo. No quiero tener que mudarme si algo vuelve a salir mal!-

Y de repente todo tuvo sentido para kirishima

\- te mudaste porque rompiste con alguien?

-ellos rompieron conmigo!- los ojos de kirishima se abrieron ahora que el de ventas estaba sacando a gritos su frustración. Por suerte las calles estaban vacías- estubimos juntos tres años y aun asi, en todo ese tiempo ni una sola vez dijo que su familia le estaba presionando para que encontrase una mujer.- y ahora kirishima estaba al tanto de la orientación sexual del empresario.- me envió un mensaje, diciendo que quería hablar de algo importante, asique me sacó a cenar, al restaurante en el que tuvimos nuestra primera cita, pero no fue nada como vivamos juntos , en cambio fue que acabáramos nuestra relación!. Diciéndome que "es hora de terminar, mi familia quiere que me case asique me voy a transferir y buscarme una esposa para complacerlos" no habia vuelta atras, ni siquiera la posibilidad de que me presentara a su familia y decirles que era completamente serio con respecto a nuestra relacion, que queria estar siempre con el. Tuve los cojones bien puestos para confesarselo a mi familia asique sabia a la perfección cuáles eran las reacciones. Podría haber estado con él para darle apoyo pero en cambio el se dio media vuelta y huyó, dejandome de lado como si no fuese nada! Tu puto cobarde de mierda! -yokozawa se sorprendió , no se dio cuenta que estaba soltando todos sus pensamientos ocultos y angustia a grito pelado en medio de la calle, hasta que un par de cálidos y reconfortantes brazos lo rodearon y le dieron un abrazo, una mano alrededor de su cintura y la otra en su cabeza, presionando su mejilla contra un huesudo hombro, sus cuerpos encajando a la perfección.

\- por favor no me compares a el cuando todavía ni siquiera ha pasado nada entre nosotros dos- yokozawa se estremeció sintiendo el cálido aliento rozar sus roja oreja. Dios, se sentía tan patético ahora mismo. Que demonios le había hecho este hombre?. Parecía como si fuese lo que fuese que él dijera, este hombre podía hacer que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran.- aunque solo a pasado una semana desde que empezamos a conocernos, para nosotros, te has convertido en alguien muy importante.

\- soy….importante?- kirishima frunció el entrecejo ante el murmullo. Que narices le había hecho su previa pareja a su confianza?

\- he de admitir que al principio no sabía que estaba sucediendo. Estabas señalando todos y cada uno de mis errores al ser un horrible padre, pero poco a poco, me empezei a dar cuenta que lo hacías para su y mi bienestar. Querias hacerme ver que no debía perder la cosa más importante que me a pasado en la vida: ser un padre. Me has ayudado a recolocarme, me has ayudado a adaptarme a una vida en la que no estoy solo. Mi esposa se ha ido pero tengo a otros de los que me preocupo. Ahora se que puedo pedir ayuda si estoy en dificultades pero también en no delegarlo todo en una misma persona. Mis padres viven cerca , mis hermanos tampoco están muy lejos , pero sobre todo hiyo y yo te tenemos a ti.

\- ki.. Kirishima-san…

-para nosotros yokozawa ya es como una familia.

-f-familia..?

\- mimas a hiyo como su verdadero padre, casi como una madre haría y ella ama todo de ti

\- no soy una madre…- kirishima chasqueo la lengua ante el balbuceante rugido.

\- yokozawa, para mi , huir es de cobardes . hijo y yo jamás huiremos de ti.

\- di-dices eso ahora pero luego…

\- para nosotros tú eres como la luz del sol- yokozawa levantó un poco la cabeza empujando al editor para separarse y verle con los ojos abiertos. Había sabido el hombre desde el principio lo que esas palabras significaban?- puede que todavía sea pronto pero hiyo y yo queremos estar contigo para siempre. y haremos nuestro mejor intento para que te sientas a salvo y seguro, jamás te abandonaremos.- yokozawa solto una agitada respiración mientras que unos labios se acercaban a los suyos- eres el calor que ansiamos- susurro kirishima antes de besar por primera vez al hombre, sintió como un escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo bastante seguro de que era exactamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo a yokozawa, pues sus manos se habían agarrado a sus hombros, separando los labios para profundizar el beso. Despacio kirishima se separo, los marrones ojos abriéndose quedando atrapados en la mirada azulina - no llores

-no estoy llorando!- yokozawa solto

\- yo creo que si- por mucho que a kirishima le estuviera empezando a encantar lo facil que era sacar de quicio al hombre, volvió a su seria mirada- puede ser que hayas estado toda tu vida esperando a alguien que te dijese esas palabras?

\- no te creas tanto!

-solo si paras de llorar y ser tan adorable

\- ya te he dicho que no estoy llorando!

\- haras que quiera hacerte muchas cosas pervertidas- e instantáneamente yokozawa se puso rojo. Kirishima no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia delante y apoyar su frente sobre el hombre, cerrando los ojos por unos momentos- vendrás conmigo a casa?

\- pero

\- hiyo me ha ordenado que no vuelva al menos que vengas conmigo .

\- yo

\- te quedarás con nosotros?

\- te...tengo un gato que cuidar

\- entonces trae tu gato también, a hiyo le encantan

\- y qué demonios le vamos a decir a tu familia?

\- exactamente lo mismo que le digamos a tu familia cuando hiyo y yo los conozcamos.- los ojos azules se abrieron ante la honesta respuesta del castaño, de repente sintiendo como su cuerpo se agitaba cuando kirishima lo abrazo de la nada una vez más , los labios presionando en su mejilla.- el amanecer por fin ha salido para nosotros...y no queremos que se vaya jamas.

\- has estado leyendo shojo-manga?- kirishima se rio ante el comentario, soltando por fin al sonrojado hombre. Dios sí que era adorable.

El editor en jefe unió sus manos, tomando la iniciativa, arrastrando al de ventas de vuelta al apartamento…..de vuelta a casa…..y posiblemente la casa de ambos en un futuro, aunque sería mejor no hablar sobre ello ahora temiendo que el empresario se cabrea por ir tan rápido en la relación.

fin


End file.
